


How I Got My Mark

by RahaS250



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Rating May Change, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tutoring, minewt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahaS250/pseuds/RahaS250
Summary: In a universe that people have to do an important thing to get the name of their soulmates, Newt announces that he wants to tutor people and he starts tutoring the big Jock,Thomas.Minho is not pleased with Newt's decision and finds out about his feelings towards his best friend in a not-so-usual way.It's a love triangle so be prepared. And also only one of these couples is endgame and I think you can guess which one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!  
> This story has a mix of my favorite things such as developing feelings and soulmate stuff.  
> Hope you enjoy. :)))  
> Please leave kodus and comments and tell me if I should continue or not.  
> =))

They say there is a thing called ‘Love in the first sight’. But that’s not how you find your soulmate in this universe. In this one,you find your soulmate when you do the thing you are destined to do. And as a reward,a name will be written on your wrist.

Minho didn’t believe in any of that. He didn’t believe that a higher power controlled his fate. It was too weak for his likings. So he had never even tried to do anything big or complicated. If he was supposed to be with someone,he didn’t need a damn name to tell him who.

So Minho did what any teenage boy should do. He spent time playing video games,watching star wars and hanging out with his best friend,Newt.

Minho had known Newt since they were 5. They were neighbours,friends and whatever there was that two kids could be. And as the years passed by,they only grew closer. So when that night Newt called Minho and told him to come to his house,Minho got up with no hesitations. He would do anything for Newt.

“This better be good or I’m going to get back at you for dragging me out of my house this late.”Minho said as he opened the door to Newt’s room,checking his watch. It was 1 a.m.

“I think I know what I should do to get the name of my soulmate on my hand.” Newt said,without paying any attention to Minho’s irritated face.

Minho felt a rush of anger inside him. Wasn’t he enough for Newt? Their friendship was great. Why would Newt feel the need to find his soulmate?

“You know I don’t believe in that crap.” Minho said with a fake smile.

“Slim it. Now is about me and you don’t get to start bragging about your disbelief in the soulmate thing. Just be normal and listen to me for 2 minutes.” Newt said with a low voice.

Minho sighed and forced himself to give Newt a weak smile. “Okay shank. Go on. I’m listening.” He said.

Newt’s expression changed from worried to relieved. He patted Minho on his back and laughed. “You’re really easy to convince man.” He laughed again when he saw Minho’s irritated face. “Okay. As I was saying,I think I’ve found a way to get my soulmate’s name on my wrist.” He finished.

“And?”

“I think I should do volunteer teaching.” Newt said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Minho barked out a laugh. “What? Volunteer teaching? Oh man that’s so 80s.”

“Hey! It’s not gonna be like one of those movies where I tutor some stupid jock who has a nice heart and then we date and we fall in love. It’s real life. I’m doing this because I want to and because I can.” He said angrily.

The thing was,Newt was smart and patients. He was great in everything. He even had a note from his teacher telling his mother that he was the best student he’d ever had. Newt kept the note in his diaries. So Minho though,the guy had a point.

“Okay okay. Don’t go all angry-Newt on me. I believe you. And if you want to do this really boring klunk, I guess I’m with you.” Minho finally announced.

“Thanks man! That’s really sweet of you. But I don’t need you to be with me. I just wanted to let you know.” Newt said,smirking.

“Whatever. I’m going. And **never** call me again for this klunk,Okay? Specially not when it’s an hour past midnight.” Minho said as he walked out of the door,a bit irritated.

“Love you too,Min-Min.” Newt shouted as loud as he could behind him.

Minho groaned.

 

* * *

 

“So I got the job!” Newt said with a proud expression as he sat next to Teresa behind the table.

“What job? You applied for something?” Brenda said,amused.

“Ohhh I bet it’s Nasa,isn’t it? I’m sure they would want you there to be all smart and stuff for them. Right?” Teresa said.

“Actually, It’s the tutoring center. But close enough.” Newt answered.

“Tutoring center? You wanna teach now?” Brenda looked confused.

“That’s a good thing,right? Mrs. Paige said it suits me.” Newt said.

“It’s really cool and it really suits you. There would be no one better than you for it.” Teresa smiled.

“Oh I wish **you** were my best friend. Minho here thinks I’m doing this to get a hot jock date me.”

Minho snorted. “Hey, I told you I would support you,didn’t I, Slinthead?”

Newt only smiled and patted Minho on his shoulder.

“So….Who’s your first student, Mr. Isaac?” Teresa asked with a mocking voice.

“As ironic as it sounds, It’s one of the jocks. Thomas Green, I think?” Newt said.

Minho raised his head to look at Newt. “ You gotta be kidding me! Thomas? He is an asshole! No, I take that back. He defines asshole. I think they made asshole using Thomas as their model.”

“Hey! You sound like you really hate this guy. What’s with that?” Brenda asked,looking surprised.

“He is just a shuck-face that dates all of the hot girls and then dumps them. He’s wasted like half the time and once we almost lost a match because he was drunk.” Minho stated.

“You guys are teammates?” Newt asked.

“Yeah.” Minho answered shortly.

“You’re the captain Minho! Kick him out!” Teresa said.

“I can’t. His dad is helping school with his ‘generous’ donations so they won’t let me kick his son out.” Minho said dryly.

“If he’s that bad,maybe you shouldn’t tutor him Newt.” Brenda said.

“I’m not backing out because he is a drunk idiot. Because if I do I’ll have to do that for half of my students. Most of them are gonna be some bloody stupid half wasted jocks anyway.” Newt said.

“Minho is a jock and he’s not stupid.” Teresa suggested.

“Oh Minho is anything but.” Newt said with a half smirk and Minho couldn’t stop his face from blushing.

“Anyway, I should go now. We have to meet in ten minutes. And I wanna do good on my first day as a teacher.” Newt broke the silence.

“Where are you guys meeting?” Minho asked and cursed himself a moment later as he saw Newt’s surprised expression.

“Why,you wanna come and rescue me?” Newt laughed.

“No,shank! I wanna pick you up so I wanna know where to find you.” said Minho.

“Okay. I’m convinced. We’re meeting in the library.”Newt took a sip from his water and put the bottle in his bag. “So,see ya!” He said as he stood up and walked away.

Minho looked at his friend walking with a limp and he couldn’t stop himself from admiring Newt’s confident. When Newt got out of the cafeteria, Minho looked away from the door only to find Teresa and Brenda looking at him with identical smirks on their faces.

“What?” He asked,irritated.

“Nothing. We didn’t say anything.” Teresa said,trying to hold back her laughter.

“Whatever. You are both shuck-heads.” He said.

“Shuck-heads who know your secret.” Brenda giggled.

“Stupid girls.” Minho said under his breath,as he grabbed his bag and left.

 

* * *

 

“So,how was your first time?” Minho asked Newt as he was getting into the car.

“Not what it sounds like,guys!!” Newt announced to the few people standing on the sidewalk.”Not bad. I mean I did my job well. Thomas on the other hand,not so much.” He said and closed the door.

“Why?”

"He is **the** most stupid person I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet,Minho. He asked me what is a triangle. Can you believe it?” Newt answered.

Minho looked at Newt’s golden locks that were stuck to his sweaty forehead.” Do you want me to turn on the cooler?” He asked.

“Yeah. That’s great. I feel like I’m boiling.”

Minho turned on the cooler and smiled. “So you were saying? Triangle?”

“Oh yes. He asked me what’s a bloody triangle and I just looked at him for a moment to see if he’s kidding. But nooo. He was serious.”Said Newt.

“A bloody triangle,huh? Wow. That guy is even more idiot than he looks. So,did you teach him anything?” Minho said with a hint of joy in his voice. He felt happy all of a sudden and he didn’t know why.

“I had to teach him the names of the shapes at first,obviously. But then he started to actually like the subject. He asked me questions. And I think he’s not that bad,anyway.” Newt said. “And I know I’m going to sound crazy,but he is really hot,dude! I mean he has nice abs. And he is a brunette.” He finished.

Minho felt a wave of jealousy hitting him. He took a deep breath to calm himself and faked a smirk.” I told you this was all so 80s.”

“No! Don’t get me wrong,I’m never going to date that slinthead. I just thought that him being stupid and stuff is a bit easier to handle now that he’s hot. But I’m not planning to date that idiot anytime soon.” Newt answered fastly.

“Yeah. Good that.” Minho said,smiling.

The rest of the ride was silent. When they got to Newt’s house,he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

“Thanks man. See you tomorrow.” Newt said and he waved at Minho as he got into his house.

Minho looked at the door being closed and shook his head before turning left to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt asks Minho to do him a favor.  
> Minho confronts Thomas

“Uh...leave me alone! It’s sunday!” Minho groaned and pushed his head into his pillow.

“Wake up,sleeping beauty. I need to talk to you.” Newt’s voice came from somewhere near.

“Go away!” Minho grumbled and put his pillow on his head.

“ Oh come on! It’s almost noon. Wake up. Your mom told me to wake you up.”

“My mom doesn't know what she’s talking about. She’s using you as her minion to get her dirty works done.” Minho mumbled under his pillow.

“Are you crazy?” Newt asked.” Oh what am I saying. Of course you are. I still wonder why you’re my best friend. I’m just too sane to be with you.”

“Get out!” Minho tried for the last time.

“As stupid as it may sound, I have no one else to go to right now so you either get your bloody ass out of your bed or I’m unloading this jar of ice water on you.” Newt said with a wicked voice.

Minho suddenly opened his eyes and got out of bed,mumbling something about killing Newt with that jar. “Okay shank. I don’t need to get wet in my bed.”

“First of all,that was a really weird statement dude.” He said,ignoring Minho’s angry face. “And second of all,why should I have a jar of ice water with me?” He laughed.

“So you…Oh I’m gonna kill you.” Minho said as he attacked his best friend with tickles. They landed on Minho’s bed with a soft thump.

“Minho!! Get off me you bloody idiot.” Newt bursted out laughing. “Get off! Oh shit. Minho!” He continued laughing and struggling under Minho.

“Say-You’re-Sorry” Minho said,smiling.

“I really am not!” Newt answered with a shaky voice.

“Then I’m not stopping this.”

“Ahhh! Okay okay. I’m sorry shank. I’m sorry! Now get off me.” Newt said,out of breath.

Minho let go of Newt’s waist and stood up. Newt did the same and laughed.” You are one strong shank.”

“I’m a Park. Plus,I work out.” Minho smirked. “So,what did you want to tell me?”

“Oh,actually I wanted to ask you to do me a favor.” He started. “ You know my mom loves teater,right?”

“Yeah I do.” Minho said,confused.

“So,she bought 4 tickets for us last month,for Romeo And Juliet and now my dad can’t come and we have an extra ticket. My mom told me and Sonya to decide which one of us is going to bring a friend and I said I would. So now I’m asking you to come with us I guess.”He said.

“Why don’t you let Sonya bring one of her friends?” Minho asked.

“Because I don’t wanna be stared at for 3 hours. Those girls are crazy.” Newt said,sounding miserable.

“Don’t they know you’re gay?”

“Of course they do! But they apparently think it’s hot. I don’t really blame them. They’re 14 and all guys in their age are either ugly or insane. I’m a king comparing to them.” Newt laughed.

Minho smiled and found himself blushing a little bit. He shook his head,like he wanted to make the thoughts go away.

“That’s a really big favor,you know.” Minho finally said.

“I know and I’m gonna owe you big time.” Said Newt.

“I happen to know a way for you to pay your debt.” Minho grinned.

“Well,that was fast.” Newt smiled.” Go on.”

“Help me with my Chemistry. I have a paper due tomorrow and I have no idea about Bohr’s theory.”He said.

“Oh. Shit. I’m sorry Min. I have to tutor Thomas today.” Newt said with a sorry expression

Minho’s smile dried on his face. ‘That idiot Thomas again.’ He thought with himself. But when he looked at Newt’s sad face,he faked a smile.

“Don’t worry dude. I can just ask Teresa instead.”

Newt thought for a moment before talking. “No. You know what? That shank’s not getting in the middle of our awesome friendship. I can come by tonight and we can work on your paper then. How does that sound?”

Minho felt his heart beating a bit faster after hearing Newt’s comment about their ‘awesome friendship’. He smiled and nodded. “Yeah that’s cool. Call me when you’re done with Tom-boy so I can pick you up.” He said.

“You’re not my personal driver. I can come myself.” He looked at Minho and snorted when he saw his grin. “Dude!Not what I meant!”

“Yeah whatever. Get out of my room shank. I wanna change.”

“Sure you don’t want me to stick around and watch?”Newt said with a husky voice.

Minho laughed and threw a pillow at him.”Get out!”

Newt got out of the room and Minho only stood in the middle of the room,still smiling at the thought of Newt watching him change.

 

* * *

 

Minho looked at his phone and changed the song playing on it. He played ‘Super Massive Blackhole’ by Muse,his body slightly moving with the song’s beat.

After a few moments,a soft hand touched his face and took off his headphones. He jumped from the touch and took the hand.

“Hey! It hurts!” Teresa yelled and tried to get her wrist out of Minho’s fist.

Minho frowned at her. “You almost gave me a heart attack!” He let go of her hand.

“Yeah well I yelled your name several times and you didn’t answer.” She said with an angry voice.

“Sorry. The music was too loud.” He explained.

“Yeah I figured.” She said.”Anyway. Have you heard from Newt? He won’t answer my calls and his voicemail is full. I texted him but I’m starting to get worried.” She said,rubbing her wrist.

Minho’s heart skipped a bit as he heard her words. Newt was with that asshole Thomas and he was a bully. What if Newt was beaten and unconscious somewhere?

“He was heading to Thomas’s house the last time I saw him.” Minho finally managed to say.

“You think he would...I mean I know you said he’s a jerk but he wouldn’t,would he?”Teresa looked scared.

“I don’t know.” Minho said with a low voice.

“Okay. You call him one more time and I’ll call Brenda to ask her if she’s heard from him.”

Minho dialled Newt’s number. It went straight to voicemail.”Hi! You’ve reached Newt. Of course you already knew that. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” Newt’s cheery voice came from the other side of the line.

Minho smiled at his friend’s voicemail and shook his head. Teresa ended her call too and came to him. “She said she doesn’t know where he is but she knows where Thomas lives. She texted me the address.”

“You think we should go there?” He slowly asked.

Teresa’s blue eyes were filled with concern. She nodded her head yes. “What harm can it do,right?” She said.

“Let’s go then.”

Ten minutes later they were in front of the said address. It was a big white house with a red door. Minho gathered all of his courage before knocking on it.

After a minute,a tall brunette woman opened the door and looked at them. “Can I help you?” She said with a voice that sounded surprisingly young for her age.

“Is Newt here?” Teresa asked.

“Yes. I think he is upstairs with my son. Do you want me to call him?”

“It’s better if we just go upstairs and see him instead.” Minho said,ignoring Teresa’s elbow painfully hitting his side.

The woman looked at him for a moment before nodding and she went aside to let them get in. Without any other words Minho found the stairs and went up. Teresa followed him with slower steps.

Minho finished the stairs and opened the first door in front of him. He faced Newt and Thomas sitting behind a desk as Newt was explaining something to the brunette.

Thomas finally found out that they are not alone in the room. “What the hell are you doing here,Park?” He cursed.

Minho looked at Newt who was apparently fine and he turned around and saw Teresa standing by the door. “Let’s go.” He said.

“I said what the hell are you doing here?” Thomas shouted behind them and walked towards Minho,pushing Teresa aside.

Minho’s blood boiled and he grabbed Thomas’s collar. “Don’t ever treat a girl like that,greenie!”

Thomas’s eyes widened from the action but the angry look in them didn’t go away.

Newt stood up and came to Minho and slowly grabbed his arm. “Let him go,Min.”

“Don’t say anything right now please.” Minho hissed from anger.

“Let’s go Min. We’ll talk later,okay? Let’s just go.” Newt repeated.

After a minute,Minho let go of Thomas’s collar and rubbed his hands together,like he’d touched something filthy. He glanced a hostile look at Thomas before walking out of the room. Teresa followed him and Newt stayed in the room,still confused.

“See you later Thomas.” He finally said and got out.

Outside of the house,Minho was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He couldn’t find the strength to chill. He felt angry towards Thomas,Newt and specially himself for acting like a possessive idiot.

Newt finally stepped out of the door. He ignored Teresa’s slow whispers to him and walked straight to Minho.

“What the bloody shuck was that?” He shouted.

“I’m sorry.” Minho said shortly.

“I don’t need you to apologize! Just never go around and pick a fight with people,okay? That’s crazy and that’s nothing like the Minho I know.” Newt said,moving his hands and one of them hit Teresa’s arm. If the atmosphere wasn’t so heavy,Minho would’ve laughed at that.

He bit his lip to prevent a chuckle from escaping his mouth and nodded at Newt. “Okay.”

Newt calmed down a little bit and let out a long breath before talking. “Good. So what are you doing here? Huh?”

“We were worried about you.” Teresa said and if glances could kill,Minho’s would’ve killed her right then.

“Worried about me? What the-”

“You wouldn’t pick up your phone.” She interrupted him. “And we started thinking that maybe-”She stopped talking,realizing that she’d make a mistake.

Newt’s brown eyes were filled with a combination of anger and laughter. “Oh for shuck’s sake! Thomas is not a serial killer! And I’m perfectly able to take care of myself.” He turned to look at Minho. “And I’m not a 5 years old,okay?” His last words were being shot at Minho.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated.

Newt shook his head and threw his hands in the air. “I just don’t wanna see you two right now. I’m going for a walk.” He said and didn’t say goodbye as he walked away from them.

Minho felt like punching something. He’d just realized how stupid he must’ve sounded to Newt. Of course he was safe. Thomas might’ve been a idiot and a bully but he wouldn’t do anything in his own house with his parents’ presence. Minho cursed himself and kicked a tree.

“Sorry. It’s my fault.” He heard Teresa talking.

He closed his eyes and opened them after a moment. He turned around and saw Teresa’s blue eyes filled with guilt.

“No it’s not. I’m the shuck-face who wanted to punch Thomas and I needed an excuse for it.” Minho assured her and put his arm around her shoulders.

“So you’re saying you’re acting all crazy because you dislike Thomas?” She asked.

“I guess,yeah. I can’t think of anything else.” He said and walked to his car.

But he didn’t hear Teresa when she answered him. “I can.”

 

* * *

 

It was 9 p.m. and Minho had just finished his food when the door opened and his blonde best friend walked in with a Chemistry book in his hand. Minho gave him a questioning look and Newt shrugged.

“We had a deal,remember?” He said dryly.

Minho smiled and nodded. After a moment Newt smiled too and sat beside him. “And I really needed your company.”

Minho let out a long breath and laughed. “Thanks Newt.”

“Whatever. Let’s start. This paper isn’t gonna write itself.” He said.

Minho knew his day had just gotten a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always: Pleeeeease leave comments and Kodus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fight.  
> Minho is too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back.  
> Actually back sounds a bit too much. I poated yesterday.  
> I think I can't post for a week or so,so please enjoy this.

It’d been a week since ‘The Thomas Accident’ - as Brenda called it - and Minho and Newt were on speaking terms. Although there was an unspoken thing between them that made Minho uncomfortable. And he found himself wishing he hadn’t gone to Thomas’s house over and over again.

His friends weren’t exactly helping either. Newt told them that he needed sometime to himself to get his works done but all of them knew it was a lie,as busy as his days had been,Newt had never left them before. Brenda and Teresa stayed by Minho’s side because both girls thought he needed company more than Newt did. And Minho couldn’t help but appreciate it. But their presence didn’t mean Minho would get sympathy from them. It meant two people going on and on about how stupid he was.

On monday - exactly 8 days after _that_ day - Minho sat on their usual table next to Teresa and in front of Brenda who was studying ‘Organic Chemistry: pt.1’.

“Why the hell do you even read that? You don’t have advanced Chemistry.” Minho groaned.

Brenda didn’t even bother to look up from her thick book as she answered Minho with the fewest words possible. “I like it.”

Teresa snorted at her comment and Minho couldn’t help but to admire The brunette girl’s grudge. He knew he would never study anything hard just because he liked it.

“Oh hey. Look who’s here.” Teresa broke the comfortable silence with that words.

Minho looked up from his plate and spotted Newt sitting beside a senior,Alby,who was also the school president.

Minho took his gaze away from them to prevent Newt from noticing him. He ignored his skin heating up and went back to playing with the food on his plate.

“I really don’t understand why he doesn’t sit with us. I mean,you two are talking,right?” Teresa told him.

Minho only nodded,avoiding her eyes.

“And he helped you with your paper,so you guys seem fine! It’s like-”

“Oh my God! Don’t you get it? You two embarrassed him **a lot**!” Brenda finally spoke up and took her eyes away from her book.

Minho felt his skin heating up even more hearing her words. It wasn’t anything new. He knew all that,but it still made him feel mad at himself.

“But why? We only wanted to make sure he was fine.” Teresa,unlike Minho,wanted to talk.

Brenda snorted loudly at her comment and rolled her eyes. “Oh come on. Fine? And why wouldn’t he be fine? Because Thomas is an stupid guy who dumps girls that are even stupider than him?”she closed her book. “Maybe he is a dick -according to Minho of course -”she ignored Minho’s protest and continued, “But that doesn’t mean he is going to kill Newt in a shady dark ally. These things don’t really happen in real life. Just because someone is a douche doesn’t mean he’s a serial killer too. People are not just good and bad. They're a mix of those.” She finished with a deep sigh.

“Did you just quote Lemony Snicket? I mean as inspiring as it sounds-” Minho couldn't really stop those words from coming out of his mouth.

“Oh for shuck’s sake! That’s not the point!” She groaned. “The point is,my dumb friend,that you need to apologize to him and make him sure that you wouldn’t do the same again.” 

“So you say you wouldn’t have done the same thing if you were in our shoes?” Minho asked,annoyed.

“Of course I wouldn’t. I would’ve just waited a bit more before going to a stranger’s house and punching him.” 

Minho knew he was knocked down at that moment. So he went back to playing with his vegetables and tried to eat some of them. He felt the skin behind his neck burning and he raised his head and found Newt looking at him. Newt took his gaze away instantly and told Alby something that made him laugh. Minho shook his head and turned back,only to find both girls looking at him.

“What?” He sounded more irritated than he liked.

“He was looking at you.” Teresa said.

“So?”

“So I think it’s the best time to go and apologize. He’s actually waiting for it.” Brenda stated.

“I will. After launch.” He said,pretending to eat.

“You call _that_ launch? A dying horse wouldn’t eat that.” Teresa said.

“A dying horse wouldn’t eat anything T. It’s dying. It can’t eat.” Brenda argued.

“What? Of course it can. I’m sure the point of healing is to eat properly-”

“How many horses have you had,sweety?”

“First of all,do **NOT** call me sweety. It’s beyond creepy. And second of all,I don’t need to have a horse to know about these stuff. You see,there’s a thing called internet these days that -”

As shitty as Minho felt,he laughed at their argument and went back to eating the dying horse’s food again.

 

* * *

 

The last period,when their headmaster announced that ‘Mr. Janson won’t be able to make it today’, the happy reactions of students were inevitable. After all, Physics for the last period was just too much. And Janoson was a boring blabber anyway.

Minho said goodbye to his friend, Ben, and got out of the classroom. He made his way towards the library,knowing that he would find Newt there, and he wanted to talk to him after hearing Brenda’s words earlier that day.

Library was almost empty, except for a red-haired girl that was searching for a book and one of the seniors who was studying algebra. Minho took a look around and tried to find a head of golden locks. He spotted a table behind the shelves that was apparently not empty and he walked towards it to see if he can find Newt. Just before he could cross the shelf,a familiar voice started talking.

“Yes Tommy. Well done!” 

Minho couldn’t really remember the next moments. Next thing he knew, he was in front of his best friend,taking deep breaths and shooting glances at Thomas that weren’t exactly friendly.

“Min! What are you doing here?” Newt asked,confused.

Minho tried really hard to find a good excuse. But before he could,Thomas spoke up.

“Are you spying on us or something?” He grinned.

Newt rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows at him. “Don’t be such a tease,Tommy.” He stood up. “Now if you’ll excuse us, I want to talk to Minho for a minute.”

He put his hand on Minho’s back like he wanted to guide him somewhere. Minho’s skin burned at his touch and he slowly cursed himself. What was he doing?

They finally stopped behind a shelf that was far enough from Thomas,but a bit too close to the red-haired girl. A look at their expressions caused her to understand the situation and she walked away. Minho made a mental note to send her a thank you card later.

“Okay. Spill it out.” Newt broke the silence.

“I uh...I wanted to tell you that uh…” Minho didn’t really know what to say.” I wanted to tell you that I’m heading out soon so I can’t give you a ride today.” Not the words he wanted to say.

Newt looked confused for a moment. Then he smiled softly. “ We haven’t really caught a ride together for a week Min. I took the bus everyday.” His smile growed a little. “But today Tommy is gonna give me a ride. So that’s fine.”

Minho’s cheeks flushed. What kind of idiot was he? Of course they hadn’t caught a ride together. He missed their small talks everyday.

All of a sudden,realization hit him. What made him angry at the first place. The name.

“Tommy,huh?” He faked a smile. “Nice pet name.”

Newt’s eyes widened at his words. He looked utterly surprised and angry. “It’s not a pet name. It’s a nickname. I think you’re familiar with them.” He said,dryly.

“Yeah you’re right. A nickname.” He mocked.

“I don’t really have to explain anything to you. It’s none of your business anyway.” Newt’s words were being shot at him.

Minho cursed himself. This was supposed to be an apology. It wasn’t supposed to make everything worse. He took a deep breath to calm himself down to prevent himself from screwing up even more.

“Look. I just wanted to say I’m sorry,okay? For last sunday. I got really worried about you so I came. That’s it.” He managed to say.

“Why? Tommy is not a bloody murderer Min! He’s just a guy. That’s all.” Newt said.

“Can you stop calling him Tommy for a shucking second please?” Minho hissed at him.

Newt closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. “You know what? I don’t bloody need this klunk. Come back to me when you stopped being a slinthead. And if you can’t,don’t bother to come back at all.” He said and left.

Minho couldn’t really tell if it was the air conditioner or if it was Newt’s words. He just knew he suddenly felt really cold.

 

* * *

 

“Minho? Honey are you alright?” His mother asked him with a concerned voice. Her dark eyes slowly searched Minho’s figure for a sign but she didn’t find any.

“I’m fine.” He said shortly.

His mother gave him a sad smile. “You know honey,if you want to lie, at least have the decency to come up with better excuses.” She stroked his black hair softly. “But I don’t really blame you. You’re a teenager. You have a long way before learning to lie properly.”

“Mom!” 

She laughed. “Sorry. You’re right. I’m supposed to be a role model.” She kissed the top of his head. “So anyway. I wanted to ask you, would me making you your favorite dinner lighten up your mood a bit?”

Minho smiled at her.” So very much.”

She winked at him at left his room.

Minho took his head between his hands and went back to overthinking. He had ruined his 10 years friendship with Newt over a dick. He reviewed the scene of their fight in his head again and again. Newt’s disappointed look. His own sweaty hands when Newt told him that it’s none of his business. The way Newt told him not to come back. Not if he can’t deal with Thomas. And Minho just knew he couldn’t.

His phone took him away from his unpleasant thoughts when it started ringing. Minho groaned and ignored it. But whoever was calling him,didn’t have any intentions to stop.

He picked up and almost hissed. “Yes?”

 _“Are you okay?”_ Brenda talked.

“Oh shucking leave me alone! I’m fine.” He shouted.

_“Then prove it.”_

“What?” He groaned.

_“I’m at your door. Open it.”_

Minho looked at his phone and ended the call. He went downstairs and opened the door to face a really worried looking Brenda behind it. Her brown curls were stuck to her forehead and her eyes were shining.

“Come in.” He said and stepped aside.

She walked in with a thankful look and then went into the kitchen to say hi to Minho’s mother. Minho waited for her. A minute later,they were both in his room.

"So? What happened?” She started.

“What do you mean what happened? I told you. I’m fine.” He said,trying to avoid her eyes.

“Oh slim it. Rachel told me what happened between you two.” She stated.

“Rachel? Who the hell is rachel?”

“You know,that pretty girl with green eyes and red hair? The one that used to date Aris last year?” She explained.

Minho erased his earlier mental note and made a new one. To kill the red-haired girl.” So you have spies all over school?” He asked with a shaking voice.

She rolled her eyes. “ She’s not a spy. And that’s not the point.” She shook her head. “ What the hell are you doing with Newt? You were supposed to apologize!! Not to screw up!” Her voice was slowly rising.

Minho flipped. “You don’t think I know that? Of course I know that. I know that I screwed up and I know that I’m most likely to lose my best friend over this. But I don’t need you to slam it in my face. Okay?”

Brenda’s angry expression was gone in a blink of an eye and instead,she was hugging Minho. Tight. She slowly touched his back and whispered something about things being okay in his ear. Minho couldn’t hear her. All he could hear was Newt’s voice.

‘Don’t bother to come back at all.’

 

* * *

 

2 weeks. He went 2 straight weeks without Newt. Without his company and his stupid jokes and the smell of his light clone. 2 weeks without his best friend’s smart comments about people and his slow laugh when they were whispering on the phone with each other late at night. And it was driving Minho crazy.

After the first week,the two girl’s company annoyed him too. They wouldn’t stop trying to find ways for him to make up with Newt. And even though some of their ideas made him laugh - Like Teresa’s: ‘Buy him a ticket for London and get him away from here for a while. He will forget about Thomas.’ -, he really didn’t want to hear them anymore.

So he started to go out of school for lunch. To a nearby cheap restaurant. Or a park. Anywhere he could be alone and wrap his mind around the fact that he had lost his best friend.

Of course Teresa and Brenda suggested a way mutiple times. To go to Newt and apologize and don’t let Thomas ruin their friendship. To deal with the brunette and get his best friend back. But Minho was too stubborn to do that. There was no way he could tolerate that shuck-face.

On a regular lonely day,when he was eating his sandwich in a park, A familiar soft voice took him out of his thoughts.

“Hey Min.” 

Minho raised his head unbelievingly and looked at the blonde boy sitting next to him.

“Hi.” He replied.

Newt looked uncomfortable and uneasy. He licked his lips and started to talk. “I uh...I wanted to tell you something.” He looked at Minho for a response and when he didn’t get any,he continued. “I wanted to say I’m sorry about our last meeting. I overreacted and you actually were right all along.”

Minho hardly found the courage to speak.” What do you mean?”

“I erm...I’m going out with Thomas. He asked me out yesterday and I said yes.” Newt’s eyes were filled with guilt.

Minho swallowed slowly. He couldn’t trust his voice to speak. So he didn't say anything.

“Min?”

Minho took a short breath and smiled.”I uh,I’m happy for you.” Lie.” I’m excited for you.” Lie again.

Newt shot him a suspicious look before deciding to believe him. “Yeah.Thanks.” He smiled back. “Anyway. I thought I owed you an apology. So…”He shook his head.”Anyway. I need to go now. But I’ll call you later,okay?” He finished.

“Fine.” Minho could only manage to say that.

Newt stood up and gave him a smile before walking away. After he made a safe space between them,Minho threw his sandwich in the water. He ignored the look on stranger’s faces and closed his eyes. 

It was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget about kodus and comments!  
> Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel explains herself.  
> Minho sees something that he doesn't want to see.  
> Teresa and Brenda tell Minho about their intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially addicted to this. =))  
> Enjoy.

It hurt. It felt like shit. It made him want to crawl out of his skin. It made him want to close his eyes whenever he saw them together. But it was also inevitable. So he smiled instead.

After a week of hiding his deepest - and probably most embarrassing - feelings, Minho got used to smiling instead of punching Thomas. Oh how much he wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face.

Newt was happy. That was the thing that irritated Minho the most. He was happy like he’d never been before and it made Minho wondering if it was his fault or Newt’s. Of course,comparing their friendship to a relationship was stupid,but jealousy didn’t really leave Minho a choice. He just watched and gnashed and clutched his hands without anyone noticing. And he hid all of that with his shiny smiles. The usual happy Minho he was.

He knew his happy figures didn’t fool his two best female friends,but even if they weren’t fooled,they played their role really well. Without any glances at Minho or any whispers towards him,they helped him in their own way. By their presence.

He watched Newt and Thomas’s relationship grow. He didn’t really understand why Thomas kept insisting on hanging out with them,but if it meant they could have Newt with them again,it was worth the price. And the price was Thomas’s stupid comments about everything that covered Newt’s brilliant ones.

Minho once considered leaving the gang to find some peace,but Brenda convinced him in her usual way.

 

_“Ouch!” He rubbed his head._

_“If you ever say klunk like that again,I’m hitting you even harder than that.” Brenda hissed at him._

_“ **Can** you hit me harder than that?” He grumbled._

_Teresa laughed and nodded her head. “You clearly don’t know her that well.”_

 

Minho looked at Brenda who was sitting on the other side of the table. She was listening to Thomas’s story about how he and his friends all got ‘A’s in math when they hadn’t even attended the classes. Brenda drew a breath and nodded at his words. She glanced at Teresa and she shook her head slowly,almost like she was comforting her. Thomas was too busy with talking to notice that.

Minho’s thoughts were interrupted by Newt softly touching his hand. “You alright Min?”

He was too grateful for Newt’s touch that he actually forgot that they were sitting in a public place next to Newt’s boyfriend,being watched by a really careful raven-haired girl. He held Newt’s hand and squeezed it. He wanted to assure himself that they still had it,they were still best friends. That they were still inseparable. 

Newt slowly drew his hand away and gave Minho an uncertain look. Minho realized he’d make a mistake and smirked. “You’re cold as always, Edward Cullen.”

It was their private joke. Newt was blonde and pale and lanky. He was the Edward Cullen,as Minho liked to call him. And to get back at him,Newt used to call him Hiro Hamada. Always complaining.

The uneasy look in Newt’s eyes gave it’s place to an amused one. He tilted his head and laughed. “You’re an idiot.” He said.

It warmed up Minho’s heart a little. But nothing seemed to be able to fill the hole in his chest.

 

* * *

 

“Thank God it’s over. I was starting to count Brenda’s wrinkles,being bored to death.” Teresa stated after the couple left their table.

“I don’t have wrinkles! I’m 17.” Brenda protested.

“How do we even tolerate him?” Teresa said,ignoring Brenda’s comment.

Minho looked at his friends and felt a familiar guilt filling his heart.

“You know you don’t have to put up with him,right?”he said. “I can’t ask you to do that for me.”

“We’re not doing this for you.” Brenda objected,but when she saw his face she changed her statement. ”Okay,we are. But what kind of friends would we be if we weren’t by your side when you needed us the most?”

Minho smiled at her,his first real smile in days. “It’s not really that big of a deal. He’s my friend” he didn’t dare use the words ‘best friend’,” But I don’t have a say in who he dates or who he screws for that matter.”

Teresa looked at him like he was from another planet. “You think that’s why we’re saying you need us?”

“That’s not?” He asked,looking like a lost puppy.

“Oh my...I can’t deal with him. You do it.” Teresa groaned and pointed at Brenda.

Brenda nodded her head in disbelief and took a sharp breath before talking. “We think you need us because we don’t want you to look like a loser in front of your competition.”

“What competition?”

“Thomas of course.”

“He’s not...Why do you think he’s my competition?” He asked.

“How do I put this delicately…” She mumbled.

“Oh please don’t.” Teresa interrupted her.

She ignored her. “You kind of,sort of,have the hots for his boyfriend.” She finished.

Minho’s throat felt dry all of a sudden. He looked from Brenda to Teresa,waiting for one of them to yell: ‘Just kidding!’. But they both looked deadly serious.

“You couldn’t be more wrong.” he finally said. “I...He’s my best friend. He will always be that. Nothing more.”

“Sure.” That was all Teresa said,but it made his blood boil.

“Oh shucking shut up! This is not helping,okay?” He said as he started gathering his stuff.

“Where are you going?” Brenda asked.

“Away from you two.”

“You’re avoiding _us_ now?” Teresa shouted behind him when he was leaving.

He only waved at them,without looking back.

 

* * *

 

When he got to the library,Minho was starting to have second thoughts. But then he realized that he had stopped studying since his fall out with Newt. He needed an education after all.

The library was not as empty as the last time he was in it. A few seniors were slowly chatting about their lab grades in one of the corners and Ben,his teammate, was sitting near to the door. He had a thick book in front of him. Minho smiled at him and waved. Ben smirked and winked.

Minho searched for an empty table. Just when he found one,he heard a weird sound from behind on of the shelves. He slowly stepped closer and caught a sight of familiar golden locks.

“Oh yes Tommy,yes…” The voice was deep with lust.

Minho took a step closer and finally got a good look at the sound’s source.

Newt was in a tight embrace with Thomas,his back hitting the wall and one of Thomas’s knees between his thighs. He was slowly moaning,cupping Thomas’s face with his both hands,kissing him like the world was ending. Thomas’s hand was around the taller boy’s wrist and his other hand in Newt’s tousled locks.

Minho felt his heart protesting at him by pounding faster in his chest. He didn’t really have a name for the uncomfortable fever heating up his skin and he surely didn’t know what to do about his burning eyes.

As soon as he found the strength,Minho turned around to leave the place when he hit a girl who was standing behind him.

“Hey! Watch where you’re-” The girl stopped when she recognized him. She was the red-headed girl from the other day.

Minho tried to politely push her aside and go,but he heard another moan and his mind got shot down for a moment. He hit a table with a loud thump.Slowly cursing under his breath, he sat down,rubbing his ankle.

“I guess the libraries aren’t your lucky places,huh?” Rachel said with a friendly voice.

“Not really.” He agreed.

“Do you need a hand?” She offered.

“Look lady-”

“Call me Rachel.”

“ _Rachel_ , I don’t like you asking me questions and giving the information to Brenda. Just mind your own business.” He said.

Rachel hesitated for a moment and then laughed. “Fair enough.” she said and sat next to him. “I’m sorry about last time. I just had to tell her, because I knew she was the only one who could help you.”

“What help? I don’t need help! And even if I do, I don’t understand why it should concern you?”

Rachel’s cheeks went red and she swallowed before answering. “I uh...I always admired your friendship. I really wish I had a friend like you two,you know?”

Minho frowned but before he could answer,a loud moan came from nearby.

“God damn it! Do they have to be so shucking loud?” He groaned.

She gave him a half smile and stood up. “Let’s get out of here. This isn’t the right place to talk about this anyway.” she reached her hand for him to take it.

Minho hesitated for a second,but then accepted her hand and stood up. His ankle still hurt a bit, but being the captain of the track team, a hurtful ankle was nothing new for Minho.

They went out and Rachel guided him to an empty classroom. Minho found a seat and sat down, as far as he could get from Rachel. She was still a weird stranger who liked to spy people in the library.

Neither of them talked for a few minutes. Minho kept himself busy with reading the board and Rachel seemed to be preparing for a long speech.

“Look-” she started,” I think what you guys have is worth a lot. More than a relationship. And surely more than a stupid hatred,okay? I like you two. You’ve always been the golden couple in school. Something like Joey and Chandler. I always think that I need a friendship like yours. And it annoys me that my role models are falling apart, you see what I mean?”

Minho looked at her and snorted. “Oh come on _Rachel_ ,” his voice had a hint of mocking when he said her name, “ We’re not your dream couple,okay? We are two normal guys who like to hang out. Or liked to. I’m not sure anymore.” he stood up. “And from now on,go and find people who won’t let you down.”

Ignoring her protests,he left the room and let the door close with a loud sound behind him.

 

* * *

 

“Wait!” A voice called.

Minho kept walking. He tried his best not to look back and see who was calling him. Not that it mattered anyway. He just needed to get out of that place,before his anger overcame to his senses and he did something stupid.

“Hey can’t you bloody hear me?” Newt blocked his way and took his hand. Minho pulled his hand back like it was burning. Newt looked at him and sighed.

“What’s wrong Min?” he asked.

“Nothing. I’m fine. I just have to go home and help my mom. She needs help with moving some boxes from garage.” he lied.

“It’s tuesday. Your mom works late on tuesdays.” Newt frowned.

Of course. Lying to his best friend was a stupid idea. He knew him too well. And that made Minho’s eyes watery. Before he could help himself, he was hugging Newt, trying really hard not to cry.

Newt slowly rubbed his back and mumbled comforting things in his ear. After what seemed like an hour to Minho,but it was actually a minute, Newt pulled back and fished his phone out of the pocket of his black skinny jeans.

“Who are you calling?” Minho asked.

“Thomas. I want to tell him that I’m not going home with him today.” He answered.

“What? Why?” the selfish part of Minho raved from happiness.

“Because I’m not letting you go home looking and feeling like klunk. I’m coming with you.” his tone was like he was explaining a simple math problem to one of his students. “He’s not picking up. Never mind. I’ll text him and let him know. Let’s go.”

Minho nodded and smiled with himself. 

 

* * *

 

They played video games. Newt poured a whole bottle of water on Minho. Minho wrestled with Newt on his bed,his hair still soaking. It was like the old times.

After two hours Newt checked his phone and frowned. “Shuck. I have to go. I promised Tommy to help him with a paper. I’m still his tutor after all.” he smirked.

“Yeah.” that was all Minho could manage without snorting.

Newt was wearing his leather jacket. He took a careful look at himself in the mirror and laughed. “I told you tutoring was the thing I was supposed to do to get the name on my wrist. And I was correct,like always.” he opened the door. “See you tomorrow Min.” the door was shot behind him.

Minho took his head between his hands and made a loud sound between the sound of a dying cat and a sob. Before he could take a hold of his mind,he rushed down stairs,into the kitchen,and opened the door of the fridge. He took the expensive bottle of whisky that his parents were saving for later and opened it. Without hesitation,he took a large gulp. And then another one.

An hour later,his mother found him in a drunken sleep,on the kitchen floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me if I should continue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho is grounded. :D  
> Teresa shares some news with them.  
> A sweet Minewt talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So I'm about to enter a very important chapter of my life, so I think I may not be able to update for some time. I hope it doesn't take long.  
> Enjoy.

 

“You’re grounded.” that was the first thing Minho heard when he woke up from his horrible sleep.

His head hurt. He could almost feel two hammers hitting on it. One for each side of his skull. A bitter taste was filling his mouth and his throat felt dry and was burning.

“Oh mom. Please don’t shout.” was his reply that could hardly be heard.

His mom turned on the lights and a sharp pain was shot in his eyes.

“Get up.” her angry voice was clearly not a good sign.

Minho covered his closed eyes with his hand and tossed in bed to turn his back to the light. His mom pulled the blanket off of him and repeated her words, “Get up.”.

He groaned and slowly opened one of his eyes. The white and yellow lights were shining too much. Like they were mocking him. 

A blurry image appeared in front of his eyes that a moment later, he decided was his mother’s face.

“I’m up.” he said, hoping she wouldn’t pull his pillow from under his head too.

“Good. Because you have to take a shower and then we’re gonna have a long conversation.”she said and he didn’t really dare to disagree.

He slowly got out of his bed and took his sore body to the bathroom. He took off his shirt -that smelt like sweat and alcohol- and looked at his bare olive colored chest. It was sweaty and there was a small scratch on it that Minho couldn’t remember getting.

The hot water opened up his mind and the memories of last night came back to him. Newt’s face when he left the room. His idiot decision to drink a whole - a whole - bottle of whisky. Minho sighed. He’d went too far for his likings.

When he got down stairs, Mrs. Park was making pancakes. Minho looked at her and then looked at his own stomach. A loud sound came out of it. The smell wasn’t really helping his hunger.

He sat down and waited for his mom to make another angry comment, but she just put a plate full of fried eggs in front of him and stayed silent.

“I thought you were mad at me.”he started.

His mom sighed and shook her head. “I am. But I’m still your mother and I’m not going to let you starve.”she said as she gave him an aspirin.

“Thanks.”that was all he said.

After a few moments of silence, his mom drew a sharp breath and talked. “Why did you do it, Minho?”

He shrugged. “I just wanted to taste it.”

“So you drank a whole bottle and passed out on the kitchen floor?”she frowned, “what did I tell you about the lying thing?”

A ghost of a smile sat on his lips. He nodded his head and smiled again. “I’m sorry. You’re right.”he took a bite of his eggs and tried to ignore the party in his stomach, “I just went crazy I guess. I’m sorry.”

Mrs. Park clearly didn’t believe him because she rolled her eyes.

“Have you told dad?”Minho asked.

“Yes of course I have. And not because I wanted to punish you, because I got worried. Imagine how I must’ve felt when I found my only son unconscious on the kitchen floor with an empty bottle of whisky in his hand.”she said,slowly.

Minho felt bad for her. “For what it’s worth, I really am sorry.”

She waved her hand, like she wanted to stop his words from reaching to her. “Just tell me what was going on in your mind. Do you have a problem in the team? Are other boys harassing you?”

Minho’s eyes widened. “What? No of course not. I’m their captain. They don’t do that because they know I’m the one with the power.”he said, a little proud.

“Then what? Are you having girl problems?” his mom said, clearly not ready to drop the subject.

Minho blushed a little. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. If you like a girl or if you’re having problem with your sex life or-”

“Mom! No! That’s nothing like that.”he assured her.

She smiled weakly and swallowed. “Then what?”

“I just...I have some problems with a bunch of things. Nothing really important.”he said.

“Does any of those problems involve Newt?”was her question that surprised him.

Minho frowned, a little confused. “How did you get there?”

“You know, you don’t pick him up at mornings anymore. And he barely comes by. He practically used to live here.”she answered.

“No everything is fine with him.”his denial was too thick that he believed himself.

His mom looked at him for a moment before apparently deciding to believe him.

“Okay. I should get going. See you later.”he finally said.

“Oh yes. About that. I took away your car keys.” Mrs. Park said.

“What?! Why?”he almost shouted.

“I wanted to make a point.”

“By taking away my car keys and making me get late to school?”

“I guess.”

Minho groaned. “It was just a stupid bottle of whisky.”he mumbled as he left the kitchen.

“I heard that!”his mother shouted behind him.

Minho groaned again.

 

* * *

 

10 minutes later, Teresa’s red car stopped in front of Minho’s house and the girl gave him a grin.

“What did you do this time?”she laughed.

He chose not to answer her and sat on the black leather seat.

“Oh man. You must’ve really screwed up.”she said.

“Just drive.”he hissed.

“Okay.”she threw her hands in the air.

After a few minutes of silence, Teresa drew a deep breath in and started talking. “Are you getting yourself into trouble because of him?”

“Because of who?”Minho asked, already knowing the answer.

“Newt. If you’re doing anything stupid I just have to tell you that-”

He interrupted her, “He is gone. So what? I still have you and Brenda. Unless you are trying to get rid of me or something-”

“Minho you know that’s not the case! I just know we are different from him. And we can’t fill his place but we are trying-”

“As long as you are willing to watch star wars with me, I think you can fill his place.”he stated.

Teresa took her eyes off of the street and looked at him. “Is that what you think of him?”

“Yes. He’s my best friend but we’re not like you girls with all your sharing secrets and stuff-”

Teresa waved her hand at him. “So you don’t feel anything...deeper?”her eyes were widened.

He shrugged. “Not really.”and the guilt in his stomach grew a bit as he said it.

She dug her nails into her palm like she wanted to stop herself from doing something. “Oh my God. I-I can’t do this. It’s in Brenda’s territory.”

“What is?”he asked. 

She gave him a smile that was too shiny to be real. “Nothing. Let’s listen to some music, shall we?”

“Why are you talking like you’ve run from an episode of Downton abbey?”

She rolled her eyes. “Just give me the damn CD, will you?”

Minho handed her a disc that was labeled: ‘Morning Songs’. She put it in and a familiar song filled the car.

“You listen to ‘Hot blooded’?”he snorted.

“Shut up and let us enjoy the happy music.”

She started singing along.

_“I’m hot blooded, check it and see!_

_I’ve got a fever of a hundred and three!_

_Come on baby do you do more than dance?”_

Minho just had to join her. _“I’m hot blooded! I’m hot blooded!”_

Her black locks were flying with the wind and her ocean blue eyes were shining from laughter.

 _“You don’t have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind!”_ they sang together.

It felt like spring again.

 

* * *

 

“I hear you’re grounded.”Newt said,sitting beside his raven haired best friend.

“Yeah my mom and...wait how do you know?”Minho asked.

Newt laughed. “Your mom called me.”his sound had a hint of guilt.

“What??Why?What did she tell you?”he asked,unable to control the words that were rushing out of his mouth.

“She was worried about you. She told me about the whole drinking thing and…”he hesitated for a moment, “Min, is there anything you wanna talk about?”

Minho shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. “No not really.”

“I uh...I know I’ve been a jerk lately and I’m sorry, but you should know that I am here for you, no matter what. Okay?”

Minho looked at him for a second and caught himself drowning in Newt’s honey brown eyes. It took a moment for him to take his gaze away.

“Where is Thomas?”he asked, slowly.

Newt cleared his throat. “Is- is this what it is about? ‘Cause I know you don’t like Tommy and I know you think I’ve let you go, but Min you have to believe me. I am **never** letting anything get between me and you,okay?”

Minho grinned and slowly nodded. But his answer apparently hadn’t convinced the lankier boy.

“You’re my best friend and **NOTHING** can change that. We’re the golden two for shuck’s sake! We’re us, black and blonde, british and asian, and we’re not going to break apart, okay?” Newt was begging by then.

Minho felt a rush of relief washing his brain and smiled.

“That was one emotional speech. Now where’s the ring?”he joked.

The british looked at him and then bursted out laughing. “It’s in the champagne.”he put his hand on his mouth. “Oh shuck. I didn’t mean to say that. I’m-”

Minho laughed. “Cut the klunk dude! I had a drink. I’m not an addict! Don't be such a sissy about it.”

“Speaking of that, you didn’t tell me why?”

“Why what?”

“Seriously Min? Do I look that dumb to you? I’m offended.”

Minho took a long breath and smiled. “You sure you wanna know?”

The blonde looked horrified for a moment. “You’re not gonna tell me that you killed someone and you need my help to bury the body, are you? Because I highly recommend you to just burn it. So much less evidence.”

“That was a really old weak joke.”

Newt smiled. “Yeah. I know.”he raised his eyebrow - something Minho had been trying to do since he saw Newt do it - and gave the asian boy a weird look, “Anyway. You can’t get away with it. Spill.”

Minho’s mind froze. He didn’t know what to tell his friend. Hell, he didn’t even know what to tell himself. The truth was, he still didn’t have a good reason for what he’d done. Or he thought so.

“Well?”Newt insisted.

“I uh-”

He was interrupted by a loud sound of cheering. He looked up and saw a small crowd of cheerleaders surrounding a table. Minho bended over on his chair to get a better look.

In the middle of the giggling girls, two boys were arm-wrestling. One of them was Thomas, his broad shoulders shaking from laughter and the other one was Gally, the captain of the hiking team. (Minho always wondered why their small high school should have a hiking team, but they did.)

Gally’s weird eyebrows were tangled in a frown and he was hissing something to the shouting girl next to him. A moment later, the girl blushed and stopped shouting. Gally seemed satisfied with himself.

“What the hell are they doing?”a girl's voice said, and Minho turned his head to see his brunette friend sitting next to him.

“It’s some sort of power play.”Newt answered while smiling to an excited Teresa.

Brenda snorted. “Yeah the jocks. All of them are idiots.”

“No offense taken.”Minho said, dryly.

Newt smiled and shared a glance with Brenda before rubbing Teresa’s back slowly. “Is there something you wanna tell us, T?”

All of a sudden Teresa started talking fastly, like she’s been a bomb, ready to explode. “I think I’m getting my mark!”

Another loud sound interrupted them, but this one was a cry of disappointment. Apparently, Thomas had won and the other boy was now taking out his wallet.

“Your boyfriend just won! Aren’t you gonna go congratulate him?”Brenda’s tone had a hint of mocking.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. “Nah. I wanna hear about Teresa’s mark.”

Teresa gave him a thankful look and continued, “I was saying. I think I’m getting my mark!”she waited for one of them to say something, but didn’t get any response. “Hey! Isn’t it awesome?”

Minho was the first one to talk. “How do you know you’re getting it?”

“My wrist started burning half an hour ago and I have a feeling, like I’m about to-”

“Pee?”was Newt’s comment that made Minho laugh and the large gulp of soda he was drinking spilled out of his nose.

“I’m drinking something fizzy here!”he protested.

Newt laughed and patted Minho’s shoulder as an apology.

Teresa waved her hand impatiently and talked again. “I was saying, I know I’m about to get it and I’m dying to find out who it is!”

“What did you do half an hour ago?”Brenda asked, disinterested.

“Well, I went to the bathroom,”and before either Newt or Minho could say anything she added, “Don’t you dare-”

“We didn’t say anything!”they both said, grinning.

“And I lent my notes to a girl from my history class,”she hesitated and then her eyes shined, “And I signed up for the therapy sessions.”

Brenda shot her a look full of surprise and cleared her throat. “Excuse me, I didn’t know you were crazy too.”

Teresa laughed dryly. “First of all, people who go to therapy are not crazy. They simply have some problems with their lives.”she stressed on the word ‘Problems’, “And apart from that, I’m not the patient. I signed up to be the therapist.”

Brenda, clearly sorry about her earlier comment, smiled at her. “That’s a great thing to do.”

Minho looked at his friends and was surprised that neither of them asked the question that was dancing inside his mind. “What the hell are you talking about?”he finally asked.

Teresa turned her face to him and gave him a surprised look. “Haven’t you seen the ‘We can all help’ posters?” 

Minho shook his head no, wondering what she was talking about. 

“Well that’s because you’re too busy flirting with the drooling girls that want your autograph on their palms.”Brenda said and then leaned a little closer to him, “Or on other places.”she whispered and winked.

Newt gave her an unimpressed look and started to explain. “The school therapist thinks that students will never trust a school member enough with their secrets, so he’s made a plan to gather the interested people to help him with that. He asked the students to come forward if they think they’re good with others emotions or listening or any of that crap. And so far, Teresa is the only one that I know who’s shown an interest in the thing.”

Minho snorted. “What is he thinking? No one is crazy enough to tell their secrets to another student. ‘Cause they're either going to post it in the school website or they’ll just gossip around. You say one thing to them and you’ve committed suicide.”

“You really think so?”Teresa asked, looking hurt.

Minho felt sorry for the girl and tried to give her a little hope. “But you’re different of course. You just signed up because you’re really into that klunk.”

She rolled her eyes. “You calling it klunk doesn’t really help healing my broken heart.”

Before Minho could answer, A familiar voice cut him off. “Say hello to the champion!”Newt’s brunette boyfriend said while kissing the blonde’s temple.

“Hi.”Brenda’s voice was so cold that Minho could feel the air around them freezing

Thomas raised an eyebrow -the bastard- and pointed at her, “What’s with you? That time of the month?”he smirked.

Newt pulled himself away from Thomas’s face and gave him a blaming look. “Hey!”

Thomas laughed, making a wicked face. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to hurt her feelings. My apologies.”he said, bowing down in front of her. “Wouldn’t happen again.”

“Yeah I’m sure.”Teresa mumbled.

Thomas winked at the girls and stood up from his seat. “We better get going. I have special plans for us.”he licked his lips and that made Minho sick to his stomach.

“Oh,actually Tommy,”Newt started with a guilty voice and hesitated for a moment before going on, “I wanted to talk to Minho today. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

Minho ignored the raving happy part of him -not so much - and tried to look sincere while telling his next words, “Oh, there’s no rush! I mean if you want to go with Thomas I guess we can talk tomorrow or-”

Brenda interrupted him, giving him a look that was clearly his cue to shut up, “No! We have that thing tomorrow! I think today is better for you.”

“The thing?I-”he stopped when a sharp pain was shot in his arm. He looked at it and saw Teresa’s hand quickly moving away.

“Did you just pinch me?”he hissed.

“If that’s what shuts you up, I’m doing it again.”she whispered.

Thomas was now confused, looking from Minho to the girls, and then at Newt who was in a complete state of denial.

“Okay then. I’ll see you later.”he finally said.

Minho couldn’t explain the reason, but when Thomas pulled Newt into a heated kiss in front of them, he just wanted to jump on the stupid brunette and take him from his hair and just separate them from each other. But instead he smiled, his face hurting from his hard attempts to make his smile look real. 

The pity look that Brenda gave him was strange. Minho didn’t know why she would look at him like that, it was almost like she knew something that he didn’t. It irritated Minho so he turned his face around to avoid her gaze.

After what seemed like at eternity to Minho -but it was actually only a minute- Newt slowly pushed Thomas away, a light brush painting his cream colored skin. Thomas who looked very satisfied with himself, gave Minho a smirk and left.

Minho could swear he’d seen that look in Thomas’s eyes when he’d won the 50 dollars from Gally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing I always say:  
> Leave kodus and comment.  
> thanks. 8>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Minho. ( I looooove their scene and I'm so proud of it. =>>)  
> Crazy things happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I'm back.  
> This chapter will be the last one I'll post before going into a media blackout. =))  
> I wasn't really inspired for this, and I'm in a rush, So please forgive me if it's not good. But it's important. Also a bit rated M.  
> Enjoy.

Minho unlocked the door of his house with a deep sigh and kicked off his shoes before entering. He threw the pair somewhere in the hall and went to the kitchen haltingly, to grab himself a can of soda. And that was when he heard the sound. The sound of someone coughing inside of the living room. Minho’s mind froze as he listened carefully to see if he was hallucinating, but the coughing sound repeated and made him sure that someone was in the house. His mom had told him that she had a meeting that day, and his dad never got home earlier than 7pm, and that meant neither of them would’ve been home for another 3 hours. Minho's frozen mind unfroze quickly and he grabbed the closest thing to him; a pan.

Slowly, Minho walked towards the living room, with the pan ready in his hand. At that moment he realized that although he was a strong guy and the captain of the track team, he was actually a coward, as he had to stop for a moment to catch his hitched breath before entering the room. And he surely wasn’t expecting to find Thomas in his living room, smoking a cigarette.

“What the hell are you doing in my house?”Minho shouted.

Thomas quickly turned around and greeted Minho with a grin. “Are you going to hit me with that thing? Dude!”the amused look in his eyes was boiling Minho’s blood. The asian put the pan down. Thomas laughed and put the cigarette between his lips again.

Minho didn’t hesitate to close the distance between them as he forcefully took the cigarette from the brunette and threw it in a glass that was on the table. And before he knew, the liquid in the glass was on fire. Minho cursed in surprise and rushed into the kitchen. He hurriedly grabbed a bottle of water and went back to the living room. When he got there, he found Thomas, and the now almost broken glass, empty. The flames were gone and a strong smell of  smoke was filling the room. Minho was not sure if it was because of the fire or Thomas’s earlier smoking.

“Oh yeah. I should’ve mentioned that. I kind of helped myself with some of your fancy scotch.”Thomas said and licked his lips. “You lucky bastard. That scotch was smooth!”

Minho took a long, deep breath and tried to prevent himself from beating the hell out of Thomas. “What do you want Green?”

“I want to talk to you, man to man.”

“I’ve got nothing to talk about. Now get the shuck out.”Minho ordered, as he headed towards the door.

“It’s about Newt.”Thomas said. Minho stopped but didn’t turn around.

“I see I have your interest.”Minho could almost hear him smirking, “Great. Now come on. Sit down.”Thomas said those words politely, like Minho was the guest and he was the host.

Minho clenched his fists and after a moment of doubt, he finally turned around and sat on a chair, as far as he could from Thomas. The brunette didn’t seem to care. The cocky grin on his lips only grew wider as he saw Minho’s angry expression.

“Okay. Talk, shuck-face.”the asian groaned.

Thomas cleared his throat dramatically and rubbed his hands together. “I know about your pathetic crush on my boyfriend, Park.”he finally said and his words almost made Minho fall out of his chair.

“What the shuck are you blaberring about?”he asked as he tried to save his balance. He avoided Thomas’s gaze that was burning his skin.

“Did you honestly think that I wouldn’t find out? I am not stupid like you. I know a pathetic loser when I see one.”

“Because you’re one, Greenie.”Minho grumbled.

Thomas’s face stayed still, without any changes. Only his pupils got a little bigger, like he wanted to get enough light to examine Minho better. Minho just sat there, shocked and surprised as he tried to ignore his sweaty palms. He waited for Thomas to insult him again, but he realized that he’d lost the power to defend himself. He was just too shocked to think or do anything. Thomas’s words had hit him like a big angry bull, and he knew it was too late for him to wave the red flag. The damage had already been done.

Thomas’s hazel eyes were investigating Minho and he felt an uncomfortable fever heating his skin, as the other boy’s eyes were focused, like he was trying to look into Minho’s soul. He felt naked and ashamed, and although he didn’t believe Thomas’s words, he couldn’t help but to feel that his hand had been read by him. So to make the feelings go away, Minho decided to break the silence.

“Shut your idiot mouth, okay?”he finally said.

All of a sudden Thomas stood up and before Minho knew, his face was inches apart from the brunette's. He could feel the slight smell of aftershave and alcohol from Thomas. And when the boy started talking, Minho realized just how drunk he was.

“Listen really carefully, slinthead. I don’t care if you’re his best friend or neighbour or anything, because I am something you’ll never be.”his nails were scratching Minho’s neck painfully, “I am his boyfriend.”he smiled crookedly at his own words. “So the next time you have a wet dream about him, remember that **I** am the one who gets to do those stuff. To touch him, to kiss him, to feel him up. **I** ’m the one who gets to make him feel good and he moans my name when I fuck him hard.”

Minho’s sockets were now burning, not from tears, but from his hard attempts to prevent himself from beating Thomas to death. He pushed the other guy away as lightly as he could and he felt his heart dangerously pounding faster. “Get the fuck out of my house!”he shouted.

Thomas smiled calmly again -which was odd considering how drunk he was- and threw his hands in the air. “I’m leaving.”he walked to the front door and opened it. “Remember what I said, Park.”

“Get the hell out!”

Thomas laughed and waved at him. “Don’t forget to thank your parents for the lovely scotch.”and the door was closed.

Minho could only stand there.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t figure this out.”Teresa announced. Her math book was open in front of her and she was complaining about what seemed to be an integral problem.

“Try harder.”Brenda said, absent mindedly.

“I hate this. I don’t understand why I need to study something this irrelevant to my future career. What does this have to do with being a therapist? None of my patients are going to ask me to calculate the integral of  their stability per minute for them, right?”

“Is there anything like that? Stability per minute?”the other girl asked.

“That’s not the point here! The point is-”

Minho interrupted her with a loud groan. “Quit whining and study instead! No wonder you are terrible at math! It’s because you keep talking when you should be studying.”his voice was louder than he wanted.

Teresa’s blue eyes turned into two pieces of ice. “Sorry to bother you with my random voice. Seems like you only enjoy a specific someone’s talking.”she teased.

Minho snapped. “Oh God! Stop with the secret codes and hints in your words! If you want to tell me something, get your klunk together and tell me. Don’t blush and giggle and give me meaningful looks. I’m terrible at understanding those sings.”

“I wasn’t trying to-”

“You know what? Save it. I need to go and hang out with some dudes. You two are just too girly for my taste.”Minho said, and even though he knew he was being unfair, he couldn’t help but to slightly enjoy the surprised expression on their faces. He grabbed his bag and stood up so fast that he staggered and almost fell. But he decided to leave them as fast as he could, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stop his next words from being even harsher.

“Wait! Let’s talk about this!”Brenda shouted behind him, with a desperate voice. Minho ignored her and only made his steps faster, but then he hit someone. He raised his head to shout at the guy, but the mop of blonde hair and honey brown eyes that were looking at him made Minho reconsider. The boy slowly cursed his heart -his stupid heart- for beating uncontrollably faster and let out the breath that was hitched in his lungs.

“You okay Min?”Newt asked, looking concerned.

“Yeah.”the asian shortly answered.

The blonde frowned. “Are you sure? Do you want to talk about something? If you do I think I can-”

“Will you just let me be please? I’m sick of you always babysitting me.”Minho almost shouted.

The concerned look in Newt’s eyes gave its place to an annoyed one. “Fine.”he only said.

“Shucking great.”

Minho left and didn’t even look back to see his best friend’s confused look.

 

* * *

 

Minho took a sip of his water and stopped for a minute to catch his breath. He tried to dry the sweat on his forehead with his hand but failed because his hand was even sweatier.

After his argument with his two female friends and then his best friend, Minho felt the need to do the only thing that made him calm down: running. And after an hour of doing so, there he was, more confused than ever.

“You really have muscles!”a familiar voice said.

Minho didn’t have to look back to see the girl, he could easily imagine her long red hair and her tall figure. He had spent an hour with that girl and since he was bored with her words, he’d used his time to take a good look at her.

“Sorry Rachel, I’m not really in the mood for chatting.”he said, not even sounding sorry.

He heard her soft steps getting closer and a few moments later, she was standing in front of him. The boy tried to make himself be appealed by her good looks, but his mind kept going back to some blur memories that he didn’t want to remember.

“I’m not here to chat. I just want to run with you.”Rachel said and Minho couldn’t prevent himself from snorting loudly.

“You want to run with me?”he laughed teasingly. “I hate to break it to you, but you won’t be able to keep up!”

Rachel smiled and nodded. “The let’s just sit here and talk.”

“I think I said I’m not it the mood for chatting.”Minho said, dryly. She didn’t answer him.

After a few moments of silence, the asian started to feel uncomfortable. “So are you following me or something?”he asked awkwardly.

“Not really. I was just passing by and I saw you.”she answered, “And I just thought maybe I should admire your nice arms from close by.”she said and slowly touched his skin with her cold hand.

Before he knew, his lips were on Rachel’s. He heard his mind screaming at him to stop and pull away, but he ignored and continued moving his lips with hers. He slowly asked for entrance with his tongue and when Rachel gave him permission by opening her mouth, Minho didn’t hesitate to enter his tongue and roam her mouth with it.

He couldn’t exactly tell when, but at some point the picture of a redheaded girl in his mind changed into a blonde boy; and Minho was surprised to find out that he didn’t want the new picture to go away. But then the reality hit him hard. He was imagining kissing his best friend, while doing that with a girl. Freaked out and shocked from his realization, Minho broke the kiss and opened his eyes, only to see a breathless Rachel doing the same.

“Wow that was-”she started, but before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Minho.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”he said, slowly leaning away from her. “I - I'm so so sorry.”he apologized again.

“No that was good! We can-”

“No we can’t. I’m sorry.”Minho took a step backwards. “I didn’t mean to lead you on. I’m so sorry if I did. But this can’t happen again.”he swallowed. “I _don’t want_ it to happen again.”

Before she could answer or protest, The boy turned away quickly and ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the mistake he had just made.

 

* * *

 

For the first time in his life, Minho thanked God after entering his empty house. He wasn’t in the mood for his mother’s hard questions and her absence meant that he didn’t have to answer anything he didn’t want to for the time being.

Exhausted and sore, Minho took off his top and threw it on the floor. On his way to the bathroom, he took off the rest of his clothes and was completely naked when he turned on the water. It was cold -Minho didn’t believe in hot water- and it helped cooling down his heated skin. A gasp came out of his mouth as he felt his member getting harder a bit. The boy looked at it and with a deep sigh, he decided to do something to release the tension from his body -specially from that part-. Minho began stroking it slowly and he allowed himself to think of the pictures he’d earlier seen; the pictures of hot models in bikinis. He stroked faster and faster, and before he knew the girls were out of his mind and a certain british blonde was taking their place. Minho cursed his mind, but the pleasure was too much to be deniable, so he continued and crossed the line that he had drawn for himself long ago. His thoughts became more forbidden, as he imagined Newt moaning his name, he imagined his best friend crying from pleasure when Minho touched him and he even imagined the brit under him, and how his pale skin would feel like when Minho-

The asian came with such force that it almost made him fall on his knees. The cold water mixed with the thick white liquid and Minho slowly watched it get out of the bathroom hole.

A few minutes -or maybe a few hours- passed and Minho couldn’t find the strength to turn off the water or even get away from the wall that he was leaning on for balance. He only stood there, his head spinning with dizziness and his eyes wet, but not from the water. He ran his hand in his soaked hair and mumbled a word repeatedly.

“Shuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you know what I want to say:
> 
> Comments!!!!!!!
> 
> 8>>


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> Sorry for the delay.  
> Enjoy.

He’d been told that he shouldn’t believe the things he read in the books, in the stories and the tales. The movies were no better. To get their tickets to sell better, directors would feed people bullshit; romantic bullshit for that matter. This was one of Minho’s first house rules; to not believe the lies that most people did. And that’s why it’d never occurred to Minho that those things might actually happen.

Minho cursed and denied and fought, but he couldn’t get the idea of Newt out of his head. The idea of his best friend being with him in a way they’d never been together before. And here he was, a week later, willing to do anything he could to get the blonde out of his mind.

Newt was everywhere. He was lying in bed with Minho when he was reading. The asian kept seeing him in the mirror, and his mind was evil enough to send the blonde to his peaceful space when Minho was taking a shower. He tried hard -maybe even too hard- to convince himself that the feelings would go away, but the universe had other plans for him.

The last week had been a living hell. Minho was too ashamed to go back to the two girls and talking to his best friend wasn’t exactly the best idea either. Although Newt constantly texted and called Minho, the asian couldn’t help but feel the need to get Newt out of his life for the time being, and it wasn’t the other guy’s fault. It was all Minho.

Minho did the only thing he could do during that week, he hung out with the track team, but he avoided the rich brunette as much as it was possible. Seeing him was inevitable of course, but other than a quick head shake, there was no real interaction between them. And Minho intended to keep it that way.

Not seeing Thomas didn’t mean that Minho had forgotten him or their talk, but quite the opposite. He could still feel his heart skipping a beat every time he remembered the cruel but true words that Thomas had said to him and his blood still boiled from seeing the picture of the boy’s victorious smirk that’d clearly shouted: ’I win!’

Minho didn’t know what was bothering him more, his new found feelings or the fact that they weren’t new at all, they’d apparently always been there and he’d only needed a push from Thomas to realize it. And now he was in too deep to get out any time soon.

The other thing that was itching his brain was his kiss with Rachel, which had been really good but also really wrong, because she was clearly not the one he wanted. They had seen each other in the hallway and Minho’d tried to say sorry, but everytime he’d gotten shut down by her angry look. And he didn’t really blame her. He had been a jerk to her. But as his mother always said, thinking about a small problem when you had a bigger one was like eating dessert before the main course. So Minho pushed the thought of Rachel to the back of his mind and used all he had to solve his more important problem, the Newt.

It was almost midnight when another text came for Minho, being the fifth one in the past hour. The boy ignored it like the other 42 ones -counting them had become inevitable, his notification sound was like a background song to his ears now- and rolled in his bed, tugging at the sheets to keep himself from falling. The silky blanket was crumpled under his back and Minho had been trying to ignore it for half an hour, but he eventually gave in and got up to smooth it and that was when he saw Newt’s picture on his phone. Before he could make up his mind about answering, the call ended and another missed call was added to the last ones and the ‘10 Missed Calls’ red sign on his lock screen gave Minho a slight feeling of guilt. He grabbed the phone and went by the open window to look out of it, watching the stars in the dark blue sky. A mild breeze played with his black hair and Minho shivered from the familiar feeling that reminded him of the family picnics they used to have with the Isaacs. The nagging pit in his stomach reckoned this as an opportunity to point out the ugly truth, that  Minho was punishing Newt for something he didn’t even know about.

With shaking hands, Minho dialled the last number on his call history and took a deep breath to give himself the strength that no one was around to give him. After the second ring an excited male voice answered. “Oh thank god!” he said, his short breaths giving Minho the impression that he’d been running. “I thought you were murdered somewhere!” the boy laughed, a hint of seriousness in his now happy voice.

Minho couldn’t stop the snort that came out of his mouth. “Hey.” he cleared his throat. “You’ve called a lot, I figured you wanted to tell me something.”

The sound that Newt made out of himself was something between a groan and a laugh. “No shit, sherlock! And here I thought you would think I miss dialled you!” the mockery in his voice was bitter.

“Uh...Yeah.” Minho forced a laugh. “So, since it’s getting kind of late, maybe we should talk tomorrow?”

“No can do! I’m already at your door.”

Minho waited for him to laugh and tell him that he was just kidding, but the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Newt’s shaky breaths. The asian considered ending the call and turning off his phone, but before he could do that, the other boy started talking again.

“Come down and open your bloody door. I look ridiculous just standing on your porch. People are giving me weird looks.” his impatient voice was now threatening.

Minho groaned and tossed his phone on his bed. He rushed downstairs, praying that he hadn’t woken up his parents. He just didn’t have the power to explain the reason of Newt’s sudden appearance.

Without looking at himself in the mirror first -which was something he always did before answering the door- he opened the door, only to face Newt standing behind it. The blonde was wearing a long black coat and also black skinny jeans, and Minho had to swallow hard to prevent the ‘wow!’ from escaping his mouth.

Newt’s smile was warm and in a great harmony with his shining eyes and pink cheeks. Minho asked himself if he’d always been so so shucking beautiful, and the answer was given to him very fast by his impressed mind: ‘Yes.’

“Are we going to stand here like this? I’ve been walking for 15 minutes without a break and I’m also starving.” Newt finally said and his words dragged Minho out of his thoughts.

“Oh sorry. Come in.” he said and went aside to let the blonde get in. Newt gave him a smile and entered, and before Minho knew, the other boy was hugging him. 

“You are a bloody shuckface.” he mumbled into his dark hair and Minho smiled lightly. He rested his hands on the blonde’s waist and when he didn’t get any words of disapproval, he let out the breath that was hitched in his lungs. 

“Why the hell weren’t you answering your damn phone?” Newt mumbled again and his worried voice made Minho feel warm inside.

“Sorry.” he said, shortly.

Newt broke their hug and the other boy barely kept himself from making a sound of disappointment. He waited for Newt’s famous long speech that he always gave whoever was stupid enough to ignore his calls, and hoped that the blonde wouldn’t insist on getting an answer out of him.

“What if I was dying or I don’t know, being held hostage somewhere by the russian mob?” Newt started, “Or maybe I needed your help with something important, hah? Or maybe I simply wanted to talk to you! Had it even occurred to you that you’d make me worried sick?” his voice was now getting louder. “I got so worried that I snuck out of my window to come and see if you’re alive! And I walked the whole bloody way! At 11 pm! Some drunk girl even assumed that I was a hooker and asked me to push it into her and I-”

Amazed by Newt’s sudden mood change, Minho waved his hand in front of him to stop his talking. “Slow down, dude. My parents are gonna wake up and I really don’t want to get grounded for another week.”

Newt chuckled lightly. “So it’s finally over?”

“Yeah, fucking finally.” he nodded, “Although, I kinda snuck out the other day for a run. But as long as my mom doesn’t find out, I’m good.”

Newt grumbled. “I might tell her, you know? To get back at you.”

Minho laughed and then suddenly he heard a sound from her parents’ room. He grabbed Newt by his arm and without a word, he opened the closest door and pushed the other guy in. After a short moment they both realized they were in a closet.

“Well this is comfortable!” Newt whispered, sarcastically.

Minho didn’t answer. He was too busy trying to calm that part of his body down, as he was feeling Newt’s hot breath on his neck. It took him a moment to realize that he was pinning the brit to the wall and their bodies were pressed together. He could smell Newt’s cologne, which he had given him for his last birthday. It made Minho feel a rush of happiness, knowing that the other boy was wearing the cologne he had bought for him. The asian shook his head like a dog that was trying to dry itself, and he was encountered with Newt’s chuckle. 

“If you’re done, Rita Skeeter, let’s get out of this closet and go to an actual room so I can talk to you.”

Minho didn’t really want to leave his comfortable and sinfully good position, but after a moment he sighed and leaned away from his best friend. Terrified, he noticed that he was half hard and he didn’t want Newt to know, so he did the first thing that popped into his mind.

“No! I think I heard a sound. They might be out there,” he said and mentally punched himself for the weak line, “We should wait until they’re back to bed.”

Newt snorted. “Well, I’ve never taken you for such a coward before, but well. Now that I think, it actually makes sense.”

“Shut up!”

The brit sighed. “Come on dude! Let’s get out. I feel like I’m about to faint. This closet is too small and it bloody smells like you when you’re back from your running practice.” he wrinkled his nose and Minho’s heart protested by beating a bit faster, “And before you hit the showers.”

“Do I really smell before I get out of the showers? I-”

“You _stink_ Min.” Newt laughed. “And I can’t bloody take this anymore.” he said and opened the door. It made a loud crack and Minho’s heart stopped, the possibility of his parents waking up was right around the corner and with that, nothing would’ve come but another week -or perhaps month- of him being locked up. With his fists clenched and his lips pressed together, Minho prayed every god he knew to get away from being punished, and his prayers were apparently answered, since the hall stayed empty and no one showed up.

“See? You were worried for nothing. They’re probably too tired after-”

Minho covered his ears with his hands and started humming a song. “I’m not listening.” he sang.

Newt grabbed the boy’s hand and took it away from his ear. “I wasn’t gonna say that!” he said with a disgusted expression, “That’s gross dude!” his laugh sounded like a sick dog’s barking.

Minho unsurely stopped his humming and let out a sigh. “Let’s just go to my room.”

They went upstairs as quiet as they could and the only sound that was interrupting the silence was Newt’s heavy breaths. Minho shushed him, and the blonde gave him his middle finger that was tall and well shaped because of Newt’s piano practices.

Only when Minho opened the door, he realized how much of a mess his room actually was. One of the pillows was on the floor and right next to it, there was an empty bottle of water and a big wet stain beside it that was the result of Minho’s repeated  tries to drink from the bottle without using his hands. A weird smell was filling the room, the unpleasant mixture of cologne and caffeine. Minho noticed a cup of coffee on his night stand and for the first time, he saw a faded phone number written on it. That justified the sweet smiles the hot barista had given him the other day.

Newt’s expression was something between worried and disgusted, but he straightened his face and gave Minho a disapproving smile. “I think I’ve seen your room looking worse.” he said, politely.

Minho pushed a lock of his black hair away from his eye and cleared his throat. “I wasn’t in the best mood these last couple of days.”

The brit grabbed the cup and investigated it with a half smile. “And even with that, you still don’t fail to get a girl’s number. I must say, I’m impressed.” he laughed.

Minho blushed and slowly nodded his head. “I wasn’t really trying to get her number, I just noticed it now, It was-”

“Oh please don’t explain! I need to take some lessons with you, I’m really fucked up about those stuff.” the other boy interrupted him, “Anyway. It’s late so I’ll just, you know, cut to the chase.” he waited for Minho to respond and when he didn’t get any, he continued, “I am worried sick about you. At first I thought maybe it’s one of your usual crap moods, when you lose a game or something, But then Ben told me that everything has been great at practice and so I figured,” he licked his lips, “I figured maybe it’s something about me. Maybe I’ve done something wrong or stupid somehow.” his voice was now desperate, “And if that’s the case, will you please tell me what is it? I’m going crazy here man, I have no idea what it is and neither does Brenda. Even though she told me that you’ve been ignoring them too, I just feel like it’s different with me! I mean, we’re best friend for shuck’s sake! If something’s wrong, you should just open your mouth and talk about the klunk. But this past month, I’ve got nothing from you. Nothing. And that tells me I’m the problem, but I can’t remember what I’ve done that is so wrong that’s made you to stop talking to me! And I swear to God if you don’t tell me I’m going to-”

Newt’s ramblings sounded like a cry for help, and it physically hurt Minho to listen to them, so he stopped his friend with a loud ‘hush!’.

“You haven’t done anything wrong.” he said, as assuring as he could.

Newt’s brown eyes were shining in annoyance. “So what is it?” he asked, stubbornly.

The asian took a deep breath to stop the truth from coming out of his mouth and then drew it out silently. “There is no it. Everything’s fine.” he lied.

The other boy was clenching his fists. “So you mean all of this time, everything’s been fine?” he blinked unbelievingly.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Newt was now looking at Minho like he was speaking martian. “What about this whole shit going on in your room? And you avoiding us?”

Minho shrugged. “Like I said, I wasn’t in the best mood.”

“You know what, Minho? If I didn’t know better, I’d have thought you were having your period.” the brit snarled.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Minho stole a glance at Newt, only to find his best friend looking at the door with a still face. The brit was apparently making his mind about something, Minho decided, as he saw his lips moving in a slow rhythm. The blonde finally spoke and the sudden sound threw Minho out of his chair.

“I think I better go. I promised Sonya I’d help her with homework tomorrow morning, and I should go to sleep to be able to do that.” he said.

Minho responded with a small nod. The brit gave him a dry smile and opened the door slowly. Before he could walk out, Minho called after him.

“Hey Newt?”

The boy stopped, but didn’t turn around. “Yeah?”

“Good night.”

The only response he got was the sound of the door, closing in his face.

 

* * *

 

 Finding Teresa wasn’t as hard as he’d expected. After a few minutes of searching, Minho found the girl under the school’s only maple tree, chewing her lips while reading some article from a magazine. Minho stepped forward and cleared his throat to announce his presence. Teresa rose her head and her eyes shined for a brief second, before turning back into two blue ice cubes.

“What do you want?” she asked, and Minho noticed her slightly shaky voice. In a weird way, it made him feel confident.

“I’m sorry,” he started, already forgetting the speech he’d prepared, “I stormed off that day for no reason, and I owe you an apology for acting like a dick.”

Teresa remained silent for a moment, before shaking her head. “You didn’t just act like a dick, you were a dick.”

“Now you’re just complimenting him.” a new voice added and Minho hardly hid his smile. He didn’t have to turn around to see the brunette girl who had just arrived.

“Hi.” he said, almost expecting her to kick him in his back; because she’d done it before.

Brenda finally showed her face and her threatening smile made Minho shiver.

“Hello, shuck-head.” she said, casually. Teresa waved at her and pointed at the empty spot next to herself, and the other girl didn’t hesitate in accepting her offer.

“You were saying?”Teresa suggested, a wicked smile appearing on her lips. Minho sighed.

“I’m sorry. That’s all I have.” he said and hardly kept himself from groaning at her.

Brenda rubbed her hands together and that was Minho’s cue to get worried. “We’ll forgive you under two conditions. One: You will never ever do this again. I know we haven’t exactly been direct with you all the time, but we try our best. And all you do is storm out and complain and shout. You’re a tough guy, but these things you do, they just make you look like a slinthead.”she said and showed him her index finger as number 1, “Two: you tell us all about whatever happened with Newt.”

Minho’s heart suddenly stopped. “What about me and Newt?”

“About his visit two nights ago. He called me and told me that he’s gonna go to your house, but the next day when I asked him how it went, he nodded his head and left.” she explained.

The raven haired boy drew out a breath that was hitched in his lungs, feeling relieved that Brenda didn’t know anything about his newfound feelings. “Nothing really happened. He came over and asked me a bunch of questions, and I answered him.” Minho said, truthfully.

“Then why has he been acting like a hurt little girl?” Teresa said, “I hate to say this, but I’m kind of getting sick of him always being so grumpy after talking to you.”

Minho felt guilty, like a kid who’d been caught with his hand stuck in the cooky jar. “I don’t know anything about that.” he lied.

Brenda looked at him skeptically and raised her eyebrows. “That’s all?” she asked.

“Yeah. Pretty much.” he answered.

Brenda shared a glance with her best friend and sighed. “Okay then. You’re forgiven.” she announced.

Minho smiled and shook his head as a thank you. Before he could open his mouth, Teresa interrupted him with an excited voice. “Now that we’re good again, I can tell you about my mark.” she ignored Brenda’s whines.

“I swear to God, if I hear that story once more, I’m gonna kill myself.” the brunette girl said and before any of them could respond, she grabbed her bag and left.

Minho laughed. “That much?”

“I’ve only said it like four times! And besides, I’m excited about it.” the girl groaned.

“Go on then.” he said, amused.

Teresa took a deep breath that made Minho wonder how long she was planning on talking, and knowing her, he decided it was long.

“About 2 days ago, I went to the school therapist’s office to pick up my list. Right when he gave it to me-”

“Wait- your list?” he asked, confused.

Teresa rolled her eyes in a disapproving manner. “You know, the list of people I’m supposed to take.”

Minho didn’t even consider to let her words pass without making a dirty comment. “Some might say therapists don’t really help people get over their issues, but I think you’re really gonna ‘nail it’ with this whole taking people thing.” he said, his shoulders shaking from a silent laughter.

“Shut UP!” she said, and her face looked so utterly sad that it made Minho feel bad.

“Okay okay. Sorry. Go on.”

The girl stuck his tongue out for him and cleared her throat. “As I was saying, he gave me a list of people whom I’m supposed to help. You know, my very own patients.” she said, proudly, “But right when I touched the paper, I dropped it. You know why?” she asked, half closing her eyes, and lowered her voice. 

“Uh, why?” Minho asked with equal mysteriousness.

“Because my wrist started burning again and this time it was different,” she whispered, dramatically, “It was like someone was curving something on it with a knife.The pain was unbearable, I screamed and everything went black.”

The black haired boy chuckled. “Come on, T. What really happened?”

Teresa huffed. “It burnt for a moment and then a letter appeared on my wrist, you happy?”

An unexplainable wave of dizziness hit Minho. He slowly rubbed his head and gave his friend a smile. “So, what’s the letter?”

The girl sighed and tucked up her sleeve to her elbow. Her pale skin was painted with a black mark, near to her pulse. Minho could almost see the letter growing with every beat, and he had to remind himself that he didn’t believe in soulmates in order to keep the gasp of disappointment from rushing out of his mouth.

His head snapped back to reality when Teresa’s anxious voice reached to his ears. “What do you think?”

He looked at the curved parts of the letter, deciding that it could be many things. “I don’t know. It looks like a Q, or an O, or a G perhaps?” he took a look at his phone’s keyboard, “Oh or maybe a C.”

“I hope it’s not a Q. I mean, what kind of name starts with Q?” she said.

Minho smiled softly, and tried to ignore Teresa’s burning look on his skin. Her eyes were concentrated, studying him with something that could only be called curiosity.

“Are you okay?” 

He nodded and slowly put his hand around her shoulder. “I’m fine.”

The girl looked at him carefully. “I know you don’t believe in this stuff, but it’s actually something that makes me want to wake up in the mornings. I hope it happens to you soon.” she said, honesty clear in her voice.

He smirked. “I really doubt that.”

“Why not? You’re great, Minho.” she stated, “I know you seem like an ass to strangers, but when someone gets to know you, it’s actually hard to get rid of you. You take a place in everyone’s heart and just refuse to let go.” she said and blushed mildly.

Minho’s throat went dry hearing her words, and the feeling of betrayal filled his heart. “Well that’s not how life works, okay? People don’t always get what they deserve, or want, or dream of. Sometimes you get screwed over for no reason.” he felt the anger rushing up in him, “Maybe because the big guy up there is bored or something.

“Hey! That’s not true; God knows damn well what he’s doing.” she objected.

“Then why am I stuck like this?” his voice was rising.

She shot him a surprised glare. “Stuck like what? You have everything someone would possibly want, Minho! You’re a hot playboy who has a bright future ahead of him in track running, you have two parents who love you and enough money to afford those stupidly expensive shoes,” she pointed at his snickers, “And most importantly, you don’t give a shit about anything that doesn’t need to be given a shit about, which I say is something not many people have.” she smiled, “I know I don’t.”

Her forceful and yet friendly words were like a cold bucket of water poured on his heated head. Minho took a deep breath and drew it out with all his force. “You’re right. I’m not thankful enough, for what I have.” he gently pushed Teresa away and stood up. “See you later.”

The girl looked dumbfounded. “Where’re you going?”

Minho grabbed his backpack and gave her a peck on her cheek. “I just realized there is something I have to do.”

“What?”

“I rather not say.”

For a moment Minho thought Teresa was going to yell at him, but she just nodded. “Okay then. Be safe.” the black haired girl said, sounding unsure.

“I will be.” he assured her, “Oh and by the way, that Q guy, is hell of a lucky shank.”

Teresa’s face lightened up and she winked at him. “I know.”

All he could do was to smile.

 

* * *

 

It took three rings for Newt to pick up. _“Hello?”_

Minho heard the noises in the background; a light music and someone coughing. 

“Hello?” Newt said again, this time sounding more impatient. “ _I can hear you breath, you know.”_

Minho suddenly remembered he was on the phone, “Hi.” he said, not sure if he was supposed to introduce himself, but he did anyway. “It’s Minho.”

 _“I know.”_ Newt sounded unimpressed.

Minho swallowed. “I thought maybe you didn’t recognize my voice.”

_“I didn’t have to, your smiling picture appeared on my screen before I answered.”_

“Right, right!” he agreed, laughing, “You’re brilliant.” he said and mentally kicked himself.

Minho heard his friend sighing. “What is it, Min?” he said, sounding tired. Minho could almost see the bags under his eyes, the ones that always decorated Newt’s face after a long night of studying.

“I thought maybe you wanted to get a bite to eat; at the diner. Maybe a burger, or some nachos.” he hesitated before playing his last card, “My treat.”

There was a moment of silence before the brit said anything. _“Why?”_

His question was hung up in the air, giving Minho the familiar guilt he felt whenever he was asked a question in math class he didn’t know the answer to; when he should’ve known, but he’d instead decided to do other things than to study. And every time he gave the teacher the same answer, which was what he said to Newt as well;

“I don’t know.”

His friend sighed again, this time longer than before. _“If you’re trying to apologize for something, don’t bother. It’s not your fault. I should’ve respected your privacy. It’s not like I’m your mother.” he laughed lightly at his own words, “And I won’t ask you again. I think you’ll tell me when -or if - You want to tell me. Which is okay if it never happens.”_

Minho’s eyes were blurry and wet from the tears, and he wiped them with his sleeve. The calmness in Newt’s voice had driven him more to edge, reminding him of how it felt not to be holding a secret in your chest. “I just wanted to let you know that I give a shit, that’s all.” he said, and the deep meaning behind those simple words cracked a sad smile on his lips.

 _“Good to hear.”_ Newt said, no sarcasm in his voice.

For a complete long minute, none of them said anything. To Minho it felt forbidden, disturbing the peaceful agreement with his thoughts or words, when he knew anything would make his surreal and temporary happiness vanish.

It was inevitable though, so when Newt talked again, Minho was prepared. 

 _“I can’t come tonight. I’m with Thomas.”_ he said the words like he was admitting to smoking to his parents, _“But maybe tomorrow?”_

Surprisingly, it didn’t sting as much as the asian expected, because in that moment, the proud and strong Minho peeked from the back of the new one, and gave the exact right answer to his friend’s request. 

“Tomorrow it is.” the words were out so easy, it made Minho wonder why it seemed impossible to be in control before. But yet again, something reminded him.

 _“There’s something important I want to tell you.”_ he said,"  _It's about a really big change."_

And just like that, the brief happiness was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was boring, but in needed to be done. :)))  
> Let me know what you think! =>>

**Author's Note:**

> I will update as soon as possible.  
> Pleaaaase leave kodus and comments and share your thoughts with me.  
> Thank you!


End file.
